Science & Faith
by whats.my.destiny
Summary: DELENA FF. This FF based around The Script & Taylor Swift songs. When Damon cheats on Elena with Rose can they pull through? FF is better than the summary ... T for Language and Violence
1. This is Love

**Hi there! This FF is all about Delena! It's based on Taylor Swift and The Script songs and they feature throughout. All phrases/words in **_**italics **_**are the songs. Damon's are The Script and Elena's are Taylor Swift mostly. Please review! Xx .Destinty**

**If you're confused about where everyone is at this stage, let me know and I'll explain next chapter! Enough rambling, here it is!**

**This is Love**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I never realised how much a few years could change things. I mean, I've lived over a hundred years, and each year feels like a month. They pass by in a blur melting together. I never knew one girl could change everything for me.

I look over to my girlfriend of 3 years Elena Gilbert, the most beautiful thing on this earth. See, look what she does to me. She turns me into a soppy teenage boy with puppy dog eyes. It's disgusting.

"What?" She asks me lifting her head off her pillow, her beautiful lips curved into a smile.

Shit. I must have been staring at her. "You're beautiful." I tell her, giving her a killer smile she seems to love. Might I add, my Elena 'killer smile' is a lot different from my deranged real vampire 'killer smile' which most people only like because I've compelled them. What can I say, old habits die hard. I've been good lately; I haven't killed aimlessly in about 2 years. Elena hates that part of me. I know she wishes a part of me was like my brother Stefan. However I'm pretty sure she's glad I'm not, since 3 and a half years back he cheated on her with Katherine, Elena's doppelganger/our ex-girlfriend.

"Come on. It's time to get up, we've been in bed almost all day! I have plans for us tonight." I tell her, rolling on top of her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
>"Why can't we stay here?" She asks suggestively.<p>

"Because, I have a lovely date set out." I say, scooping her up with vampire speed and standing her up. "Chop chop! Get dressed into something nice, but easy to tear off later." I say with a wink.

"Okay okay…." She giggles, knowing what our night-time adventures consist of. At that moment her phone starts buzzing and she picks it up with a smile.

"Is that Toto and Dorothy, reporting back on their trip to the Wizard of Oz?" I ask sarcastically with a grin.

"Yes Damon, its Bonnie and Jeremy & they're finding the original Witch to help Bonnie." She shoots back, suppressing a laugh.

She chats on the phone while she dresses. I'm ready before her so I sit on the couch in our room watching her do her hair effortlessly. As I watch my phone buzzes in my pocket, confused when the message is from a private number.

Damon,

It's been too long, 3 years too long in fact. I'll be seeing you soon

My face drops just as Elena spins around. I quickly press delete, and if my heart raced, it would be racing. And not in a good way.

**Elenas P.O.V**

I spin around just in time to see Damon's face drop.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask him worriedly.

"Nothing beautiful." He says. "I just thought our reservations were cancelled, which they will be if we don't hurry!" He jokes, trying to cover his uneasiness. But I know him better than that. He's hiding something, probably just Stefan again. At least Damon actually cares about me.

We walk hand in hand to the car. _He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says "you look beautiful tonight" and I feel perfectly fine. _We sit in the car we talk about everything. We're so comfortable together conversation just flows. I can't keep the grin off my face; I never can around him and his piercing blue eyes.

We arrive at a fancy Italian restaurant called Intermezzo Ristorante. He talks charmingly to the waiter as I take him in. His black dress pants his white shirt make his eyes 'pop'. His defined cheekbones and slight stubble make him look sexy. He looks over at me as he grabs my hand while we follow the waiter to our table.

"Now who's staring?" he says playfully.  
>My reply is a smile as he pulls my chair out like a gentleman.<p>

We order our meals and we sit gazing at each other. Our silences aren't awkward, they are full of knowing. We know each other better than we know ourselves almost. Our relationship is based on trust, unlike mine and Stefan's. The thought brings my face to a grimace. Damon's expression portrays he knows something's wrong.  
>"Is everything okay lovely?" he asks grabbing my hand across the table.<br>"I'm just thinking about your brother who is also my ex-boyfriend and how I caught him in bed with a manipulative bitch who is also my doppelganger." I want to say, but it's a bit of a mood-ruiner.

"I'm fine, I just thought they were bringing our meals, but it wasn't them." I lie.  
>He looks at me and smiles. "Are you hungry? Hang on a sec." he raises his hand beckoning the waiter.<p>

"Please make my beautiful girlfriend and my meals a priority." He says looking deep into the waiters eyes.  
>"Damon!" I whisper "You didn't have to do that!"<p>

"_Love is this, this is love." _He says simply.

And at this moment, I know Damon would never hurt me.

**A/N Song in this chapter This=Love by The Script & That's the way I loved you by Taylor Swift**


	2. Elena's Star

**A/N sorry this chapter is a bit lame, I just needed a filler… Chapter 3 should be up by Thursday/Friday .Destiny**

**Damon's P.O.V**

We get home at around 10pm after our date. Elena has no idea a bought her a gift that means a significant amount to me.  
>"Babe, lets watch the stars for a little while." I say to her.<p>

"I get that you study stars, and science but I will never understand it." She says with a laugh.

"I'll be right back." I say as she waves me off while getting comfortable on the grass.

I race upstairs and retrieve the wrapped gift from under the creaky floorboard Elena has no clue about. My phone buzzes again just as I race back down the stairs. It reads:

-Damon  
>It's me again. I can't wait any longer. Tomorrow night, midnight.<br>Rose xx.

Shit. Rose is my ex. Well, sort of. I had a few one night stands with her before Elena, but that's it. The only way to get rid of her is to meet her. 

Fine. I'll meet you in the old shed out the back. Midnight. I'll give you 5 minutes. That's it.

- D

I reply as I walk towards Elena. As soon as she turns and looks at me with her gorgeous brown eyes, I forget all about Rose and all I can think about is Elena. I sit down next to her, letting her rest her head in my lap.

"I have something for you." I tell her with a smile. She sits up gazing at the envelope I hold in my hand.  
>"What is it?" she asks curiously.<p>

"Just open it and see." I say with another smile.

She brushes her long hair out of her eyes and tucks it behind her ear as she pulls out the certificate from the envelope. She reads the words intently. 

This certificate certifies that,

Elena Gilbert

Owns star #19930845

Also known as "Elena's Star" 

Attached is a map of your star.

Congratulations,  
>N.A.S.A<p>

"You bought me a star?" She asks with the biggest grin on her face. "Damon , I can't believe this! I love you so much!"

"I found it during our study session the other day, and I decided I wanted to name if after you. In my universe, you're the only star Elena. I will always love you." I tell her honestly.

She kisses me softly which I can tell is a thank you and I wonder how I ever got this lucky to have her.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Our kiss grew passionate, our tongues dancing. He picks me up of the grass as I tug at his shirt. He uses his vampire speed and run us to our bedroom as our kisses become needy and desperate He runs his firm hands along the side of my body as I break the kiss gasping for air.

"Damon, whoa. _You might think I'm bullet proof but I'm not._ We can't all be invincible." I say jokingly.  
>"Sorry." He chuckles as he kisses me again.<p>

I think it's safe to say that nothing can tear us apart.

**A/N Tell me why by Taylor Swift**


	3. Should've Said No

**I DON'T OWN TVD OR ANY OF THESE SONGS!  
>Thanks so much, I've noticed a lot of people following this fic! Please review and let me know where I should take this! Thank-you again! Xx .Destiny<strong>

**Damon's P.O.V **

Today passed by in a blur. I got home about 6 and Elena had already made dinner. I don't usually eat human food, but Elena sure knows how to cook. We sit down in our spacious dining room and chat about our day while we eat. Unsurprisingly we manage to laugh and talk for hours until Elena starts to drift off to sleep. Annoyingly all I can think about is seeing Rose again. What does she want?

"Elena." I whisper, trying to gently wake her up. That doesn't work of course because she's the deepest sleeper I've ever met.

"Elena!" I say, almost yelling and pushing her off the couch onto the fluffy red rug.

"What the hell Damon!" She yells in a huff.

"I think its time for bed," I chuckle. "And have I ever told you how impossibly cute you look when your angry?"

"Once or twice Damon." She retorts trying to keep a smile off her face.

We walk together to our room. Neither of us can be bothered changing so we both just hop into bed.

"Goodnight my love." I say, kissing her on the nose.  
>"Mmmph." She mumbles, half asleep.<p>

I stay in bed until 11:55, making sure Elena is definitely asleep. I get up and kick my toe on the side table as she stirs next to me. Shit. I hope I didn't wake her… I walk at normal speed quietly down to the small tin shed around the back of the house and sit on a dusty old stool we had no idea what to do with.

"Long time no see Damon." I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to see Rose standing against the doorway looking the same as always. Her hair cropped short and her eyes framed with long lashes.

"Cut the crap Rose, what do you want?" I say, annoyed.

"Always the temper Damon." She says adding a tsking noise. "I came to see you. You know, for old times' sake."

"We had nothing Rose, it wasn't real. I'm with Elena, and I love her. That is what is real." I say, slightly pissed she dragged me out here for nothing.

"Fine Damon, prove to me what we had was nothing." She says as she kisses me. Our breath mingles as our kiss deepens. Rose pulls my shirt off and my hands start exploring the fine curves of her body. She pulls me to a dusty old couch in storage and straddles me while nibbling my earlobe. I kiss her again.

"Elena.." I murmur.

"Damon, I'm a little offended." Rose says playfully.

Rose? Shit. No, NO. I say to myself. This isn't right.

But before I have the chance to pull away I hear one thing that would kill me if I weren't immortal.

A sob.

"Damon."

I turn to see Elena, standing with tears streaming down her face.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"How could you do this to me? To us? You saw what I went through with Stefan! You promised me you would never do that." I yell in disbelief. I turn to yell at Rose, but she's gone.

"Please, let me explain. I lov-" He begs, not caring Rose isn't there until I cut him off.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. I. Love. You." I say through gritted teeth, tears still running down my face. I swat them away in anger.

"_I'd take it all back, given one chance. It was a moment of weakness and I said yes." _He tries to explain.

"_You should've said no, you should've come home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go! _Were you gonna hide this from me? Pretend nothing happened? _I should've been there in the back of your mind; I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no _Damon _and you might still have me." _I yell.

"Elena please! Wait." He sobs. He uses vampire speed and stands in front of me. "It will always be you. It was a stupid mistake! I can't live without you!" He says, as he tries to block my entry to the house.

I sneak under his arm as I walk inside and pack my bags. I pack in a rush while calling a taxi trying to not let his begging distract me. He cheated on me, just like Stefan. The Salvatore brothers are more alike than I thought. I walk past him again, bumping my suitcase against him, looking for a little satisfaction.

As I head out the door I turn around knowing he's behind me, knowing nothing he says will change my mind.

"_I can't resist, before I go tell me this, was it worth it? Was she worth this?" _I ask.

"_No, No, No, No, No." _He cries as tears spill over.

"_I told you I'm not bulletproof, now you know." _I say as I slam the taxi's trunk.

**Songs- Should've said no- Taylor Swift & Tell me why- Taylor swift! :)**


	4. Unwanted Surprise

**Sorry it's taken so long! I got banned from the computer.. D: I still am finding it difficult to choose where to take this. Please review or P.M or I might have to discontinue.. :/ Anyway here it is! .Destiny**

**Damon's P.O.V**

_I try to speak but nothing's coming. Nothing I could say to make her stay. She grabbed a suitcase and called a taxi._

"_It's 3am _Elena. _Where you gonna go?" _I ask, trying to make sure she'll be okay. Well okay as she can be. I can't believe I did this! I'm an idiot. I could kill Rose right now.

"_I'm gonna stay with friends _Damon. Caroline and Tyler." She says simply and slams the car door.

_And that's all I get to know_.

I stand in the dust the car left behind and sink to my knees. I'm an idiot. Stupid stupid stupid! How could I have just let her go? How could I have done this?

I try to think of ways to blame her, but I can't. She isn't at fault here, I am. I have to give her space I have to call her tomorrow. I know her face when she saw me and rose will be etched into my brain for eternity. I did to her, what Stefan did. I still remember when she caught him and Katherine in bed together. She raced down the stairs, tears falling from her eyes.

"Elena!" Stefan called chasing after her. The thoughts going through my head ranged from 'you bastard' to a lot worse.

"Stay away from her Stefan!" I yelled as I side tackled him to the floor.

"Gee brother, I knew you loved her, but I had no idea how much." He chuckled

"Clearly a shit load more than you." I spat back.

"Boys, no need to fight." Katherine said in her cat-like voice as she cascaded down the staircase. "We're leaving Stefan"

"I will come back for her Damon, and you won't e able to do a thing." He said sinisterly.

"Leave. Now." I said, fighting back the urge to rip both of their tone cold hearts out. I didn't stay to make sure they left, I knew they would. Mostly I just wanted to make sure Elena was okay. It took me half an hour to find her. She was sitting in a little crevice in the side of the house. She looked as if she had been awake for days. Her eyes red rimmed and puffy, her hair tangled and windblown. Yet somehow, she was still so beautiful. I held her till morning until she managed to run out of tears and fall asleep after being exhausted. I put her into my bed, knowing Stefan's room would be highly inappropriate. However before I could leave I heard her speak.

"Damon," she croaked. Hearing her so upset and worn out made a lump in my throat. "Please, don't leave me."

And now she's gone, and going through the exact same thing, and no one is there to help her.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Tears were still falling, even as the taxi approached the highway. I gave over Caroline and Tyler's address, regretting telling Damon. How could he? Him and Stefan. He saw what seeing Stefan and Katherine did to me! He was the one who held me, and wiped away my tears. Now I'm wiping away tears he created._ I'd rather hear the truth than have to say goodbye. _ I look out the window and take in the dark scenery. I realise I should call Caroline to warn her I'll be crashing at her place. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial her number. She answers on the fourth ring.

"Elena?" she answers, sounding like its 3pm not 3am.

"Yeah, hi Caroline." I reply with a sniff.

"Is everything okay, wait hold on a sec" she says. "Tyler! Stop it!" she giggles. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Can I crash at yours? Me and Damon broke up. It's a long story..." I tell her, not wanting to get into detail.

"Oh my god Elena! Are you okay? That's fine! How long till you get here?" she enquires worriedly.

"I'm okay I guess. And about 10 minutes." I say.

"Okay! See you soon! I have heaps of ice-cream and chocolate!" she says in typical Caroline fashion.

"Bye! And thanks." I say as I hang up.

I sit lost in thought for the rest of the trip, until the driver misses the turn off.

"Uh... excuse me, but you forgot to turn." I say matter-of-factly.

"Actually I turned over 100 years ago, but only recently I turned to the good side. The dark side." A threatening yet familiar voice says. The driver turns his face to me and the streetlights illuminated his dark features. I recognised him immediately.

"Stefan." I say.

"Miss me?" he asks cockily.

I most definitely did not.

**A/N Talk you down- The script &N Baby, don't you break my heart slow (originally by Vonda Shepard) Taylor Swift Cover**


End file.
